The Seven's New Quest
by WiseGirl0801
Summary: The seven have saved the world from Gaea, and they should know better than to relax. The wizard world (Harry Potter) needs help. Off to save the world AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fanfiction story. **

**Disclaimer: All the PJO/HoO stuff belongs to Rick Riordan and all the HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Set after the Giant war

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I was training with Percy when Travis came running up to me. Of course I ignored him, because, a) the number one strategy rule of sword fighting is: NEVER get distracted, and b)Percy's a pretty good sword fighter and I want to beat him. To make it short, I rolled under Percy's legs and put my drakon bone sword at his neck.

"Dead," I said, smirking. We pulled in for a quick kiss.

"Enough of the lovey-dovey scene!" Travis yelled. We pulled away reluctantly, grumbling.

"Okay peoples, Chiron wants Annabeth in the Big House!" Travis said.

"Can't I go too, please?" Percy pleaded, "What if...What if my Wise girl..."

"PERCY! CALL ME BY MY NAME IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Percy called. "Anyway, what if Annabeth has a vision or flashback of...the place or what if I have a vision or flashback?" Travis looked at him like he came from the Fields of Punishment.

"What place?" was all he said. I face-palmed.

"Because you weren't listening when the seven explained their journey," I said with a hint of scolding in my voice, "Percy and I fell into Tartarus." Travis' mouth hit the floor. Then I walked briskly to the Big House.

When I got there, Chiron was waiting for me. "Come inside, child" he said, "We have much to discuss."

**I'll try to keep my Author's Notes short. I have a plan in mind for the story and if you see any grammar or spelling errors that I missed, please say so in reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapters will get longer, really. Also there will be more action. Just let me introduce the stuff.**

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I sat quietly in a chair, waiting for Chiron to start.

Soon, he began. "Once, long ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals. These mortals are long gone, but to their children they passed the craft of wizardry and witchcraft. The descendants go to a school named Hogwarts, which is in London, England. Now, the wizard world is in great danger. A dark wizard by the name of Voldemort is trying to start a war. Hogwarts needs help, for they are outnumbered. So, I am sending the seven to Hogwarts. You will teach the wizards and witches about our kind and how to fight."

Chiron paused to let that sink in. I just stared at him. Then he began again. "The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, who will recognize you. Say to him, 'I am Annabeth, I came to help.' One more thing, there is a boy named Harry Potter, known as the Chosen One."

I interrupted there. "Chiron, I know about the Chosen One! When he was a baby, Voldemort killed his father, then his mother, right before his eyes. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but instead just left a scar on his forehead. Harry is thought to be the most powerful wizard," I recited from memory.

"Exactly right, child. Do you think you are ready for that?" Chiron said.

"I think so." I said, unsure.

"Wonderful. Dumbledore knows what to do. Go pack, and I shall call on the rest of the seven. Meet me by Thalia's Pine tree after sing-along."

I gave a small thumbs up. Then I walked out the door to the Athena cabin.

I checked the weather in London and it was a little chilly, so I put on jeans and a tight, black, long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my backpack and put in: more jeans, some Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, a bow and arrows, an extra sword, some snacks, some mortal money, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. My drakon bone sword was strapped to my side and I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. London, here I come!

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Booknerd5255 - You were the first follower on my story. Thank you! :-)**

~~~~Percy's POV~~~~

Since Annabeth left and Travis was there, I was sparring with Travis when Chiron came.

"Go to the Big House," he told me, then galloped away.

When I got to the Big House, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper were there. Getting the hint, I sat down next to Jason. I leaned over and murmured, "Why are we here?"

Jason just shrugged, indicating that he didn't know.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and my Wise Girl came into the room. She was dressed for a quest, which worried me. _Can't the greatest heroes of the century who saved the world have a break? _Anyway, Annabeth walked to the front of the room next to Chiron. By the look on her face, she knew what was going on. She murmured something to him and he answered. Annabeth sighed. "So now I become a teacher at age 16," she said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Chiron turned to us. "Annabeth knows. She will tell you. Meet by Thalia's Pine after sing-along."

-o-O-o-

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I walked back to the Big House after I packed. I saw Seaweed Brain and all the others looking confused. I walked to Chiron and asked more about Hogwarts. He answered. Apparently, there were four groups, or 'houses' of people. The people in a 'house' shared a certain trait. Gryffindor takes bravery, Ravenclaw takes wisdom, Hufflepuff takes kindness, and Slytherin takes the power-hungry people. Each house has a place to live. They have classes all day. So we were going to teach them. We would also get a demigod 'house'. Chiron said that all the other teachers would recognize us. I sighed. "So now I become a teacher at age 16," I said.

Chiron turned to the rest of the demigods. "Annabeth knows. She will tell you. Meet by Thalia's Pine after sing-along." They all filed out. Chiron knows me too well. The next thing he said was, "When we meet, I expect you to have a plan."

I grumbled something about him knowing me too well.

Chiron continued. "Both of us will explain the quest. Then you can tell us your plan. Don't tell anyone about the quest, even the rest of the seven. Only tell at Thalia's Pine tree."

"Okay. Can you excuse me from my classes and tell my cabin to leave me in peace so I can work on my plan?" I asked, desperate for help as humiliating as it was.

"Sure." And Chiron trotted out the door.

_It's almost time for dinner, so I better get started on my plan._ In Cabin 6, I was bent over my plan. So far I planned out that we would...

**Haha, cliffhanger! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of times, I see the pen name of a person on fanfiction and wonder what it means. So, I decided that I'm going to tell you what mine means.**

**Mine's WiseGirl0801. WiseGirl is because Annabeth is my favorite character. 0801, that is a date, 08/01. August 1st is the day Gaea plans on waking. So...yeah. I now present...**

**A CHAPTER!**

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I was pondering in Cabin 6. So far I had planned that we would take the Argo II for transport, unless Chiron had a different plan for transport. So we would get to Hogwarts, and ask Dumbledore a few questions and all that stuff. I would say, "I am Annabeth, I came to help," just like Chiron told me to. Then we would walk in, two at a time. We would walk straight to the teachers, not stopping. Next I would explain about our kind, briefly. We would all introduce ourselves. After that, they could ask questions.

Chiron had shown me a picture of our classroom. I thought we should first teach them how to play Capture the Flag, camp style. It would be a good intro to fighting skills. We would spend the rest of class giving the wizards information. The gods and goddesses would, of course, be first. I'm thinking Hecate first? After all, Hecate IS like their patron goddess. Maybe we should alternate between fighting stuff and the sit-down information.

When we want to talk to just each other in front of the wizards and witches, we should talk in Greek or Latin. Percy and Jason can be the translators because they have been to both camps.

Hazel should tell them about the Underworld because her dad is Pluto and she, um, died. Frank and Jason can tell about Roman customs and Percy and I, because we have known about all this stuff the longest, will tell about the Greek customs. We will all tell about the "myths."

We should...

Oh! It's dinner time! Well, I think I have a decent plan. Off to dinner!

~~~~Hazel's POV~~~~

Frank and I were visiting CHB after the quest to save the word from the evil earth mother and my least favorite goddess Gaea. By the looks of it, we were going on another.

Frank and I walked out of the Big House. We decided to go to the Hades cabin because Frank's cabin is full of people. So far, I LOVE CHB. It just feels more... homey, more casual, more for having fun. We were just sitting holding hands, when a conch horn sounded. I vaguely remembered that meaning dinner. Frank, on the other hand, remembered right away and said, "Time for dinner," and offered a hand.

I took it. After dinner would be sing-along, then we would meet at Thalia's Pine, whatever THAT was. Is it the big pine tree?

Frank tugged lightly on my arm, jolting me back to reality. We walked to dinner.

**Oh, and guys?**

**Please review!**

**Here are cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**When Annabeth says, "We should...," I wasn't going to put anything there. So no need to feel like you are missing out on anything. That was just a space holder.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Guest: Thanks for you review. That encouraged me to pause READING and start WRITING.**

~~~~Jason's POV~~~~

Piper and I were happy to be alive. We were happy to find the camps at peace. Piper was happy to be back at CHB. I have decided to stay at CHB, but visit Camp Jupiter.

Alone at the Zeus table, I got up and sacrificed half my food. I wasn't hungry anyway. The meeting at the Big House... that had been nerve-racking. Chiron had said so little, and Annabeth obviously knew what was going on._ I hope it's not another quest. We just got back for Jupiter's sake! _

_Oh, it's sing-along! So close, yet so far from my answer._

We made s'mores and sang with the Apollo cabin. The fire, which reacts to the camp's feelings, was not as high as it should have been. My eyes wandered to Annabeth, who was not singing along and eating. In fact, she looked grim, determined, and maybe even a little nervous.

_Wait, Annabeth doesn't get nervous. What was happening?_

A million years later, the sing-along ended. Time to go to Thalia's Pine. My SISTER. Every time I go to that tree, I remember meeting her at that cave in Pikes Peak, and at the Wolf House to help fight.

Piper found me and walked with me. Soon Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Percy joined.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I think we're going on another quest. Did you notice how Annabeth was at campfire?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I saw Annabeth. She looked grim, determined, and a little nervous. Annabeth hardly gets nervous," Percy added.

"Also, did ya notice that she wasn't eating or singing?" Leo noted.

"I think we all can agree that we should stick together and keep our weapons near, just in case. Things might not go smoothly," Hazel told us.

We all nodded our heads.

~~~~Chiron's POV~~~~

Annabeth was with me at the top of the hill. She was reading an architecture book she brought along last-minute, along with a chess set. We waited for the rest of the seven. As their silhouettes appeared, I roused Annabeth from her book. They looked nervous and ready to fight. Annabeth stood. Her piercing gray eyes studied the group.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I studied the group. They looked nervous, tense, and ready to fight.

_Time to start our long explanation._

**Yes, I know. Another cliffhanger. Well, kind of. I wanted to hold the explanation for a chapter of it's own.**

**Also, as a reference to grey or gray, in the USA, where I'm from, it's gray. From the UK, it's grey. Just how I understand. I checked on google. If you have any questions, look on the Internet! **

**Also, should I make Leo have Calypso or should he have failed his quest to go get her? Tell me in reviews. I just noticed that I don't need reviews, only unless you have to tell me something or I ask a question. I'm fine with reviews, but don't feel like you NEED to review. Instead, keep the number of VIEWS going up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the Calypso and Leo thing, some people say work on a plan to save her, some say she's with him. Because of the fact that they're about to leave, I decided this: Leo is working on a plan to save her, BUT they can, somehow, talk to each other in their dreams! Say your thanks to Hephaestus and Hermes (Hephaestus is Leo's father and supports him, Hermes is the messenger god so is responsible for messages).**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**As to why I haven't been writing. You know that feeling that you just aren't in the mood to type? That how I felt. Then I had a hard time writing this chapter. Sorry! **

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I studied the group again and nodded to Chiron. He began.

"Once, long ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals. These mortals are long gone, but to their children they passed the craft of wizardry and witchcraft. The descendants go to a school named Hogwarts, which is in London, England. Now, the wizard world is in great danger. A dark wizard by the name of Voldemort is trying to start a war. Hogwarts needs help, for they are outnumbered. So, I am sending you to Hogwarts. You will teach the wizards and witches about our kind and how to fight."

The others just stared. I started up.

"The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, who will recognize you, all of you, and me. I will say, 'I am Annabeth, I came to help.' Also, um, Chiron, want to take it from here?"

Chiron continued, "There is a boy named Harry Potter, known as the Chosen One. When he was a baby, Voldemort killed his father, then his mother, right before his eyes. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but instead just left a scar on his forehead. Harry is thought to be the most powerful wizard."

I added with more info on the 'houses'. "There are four groups, or 'houses' of people. The people in a 'house' share a certain trait. Gryffindor takes bravery, Ravenclaw takes wisdom, Hufflepuff takes kindness, and Slytherin takes the power-hungry people. Each house has a place to live. They have classes all day. So we are going to teach them. We will also get a demigod 'house'. Chiron told me that all the other teachers will recognize us."

The rest of the seven just nodded their heads and looked dumbfounded.

"Now Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, has come up with a plan for us." Chiron prompted me.

"So, I have planned that we will take the Argo II for transport, unless Chiron has a different plan for transport. We will get to London, meet Dumbledore at the train station, I will say 'I am Annabeth, I came to help' and then we will ask a few we will go to Hogwarts, walk into the Great Hall, two at a time. We will walk straight to the teachers, not stopping. Next I will explain about our kind, briefly. We will all introduce ourselves. After that, they, as in the wizards, can ask questions.

I paused, nodding at Chiron. He held up a picture of our classroom.

"That is our classroom. Through that door is a magic recreation of the woods here at camp. I think we should first teach them how to play Capture the Flag, camp style. It will be a good intro to fighting skills. We can spend the rest of class giving the wizards information. The gods and goddesses will, of course, be first. I'm thinking Hecate first? After all, Hecate IS like their patron goddess. Maybe we should alternate between fighting stuff and the sit-down information."

The rest of the seven nodded, showing that they understood, so far.

"When we want to talk to just each other in front of the wizards and witches, we should talk in Greek or Latin. Percy and Jason can be the translators because they have been to both camps."

"Is that okay with you two?" I added on.

"I don't mind," Percy told me.

"I don't mind either," Jason said.

"Good, we will continue with the plan," I said, starting up again.

"Hazel should tell them about the Underworld because her dad is Pluto."

"Is that okay with you Hazel?" I questioned.

"As long as I don't have to mention my...'experience' there, I'm fine with that," Hazel answered.

"Okay, Frank and Jason can tell about Roman customs and Percy and I, because we have known about all this Greek stuff the longest, will tell about the Greek customs. We will all tell about the "myths."

"All good!" Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy and Leo called out.

"Okay, Chiron, anything else?" I said, wrapping up.

"Yes, I _do_ have a different method of travel that is instant. I have asked the council and they said you can go on this quest, and also, Zeus will be here tomorrow to open a portal to the train station in London. Go pack, and meet here tomorrow after breakfast."

~~~~Piper's POV~~~~

Jason and I caught up with Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Leo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as we got closer.

"I don't know what to pack," Frank replied.

Annabeth was quick to reassure him, "Don't worry, it's easy. What do you normally bring on a quest? I'm wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt because it's chilly in London and packed: more jeans, some Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, a bow and arrows, an extra sword, some snacks, some mortal money, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. My drakon bone sword is strapped to my side and I put my hair in a tight ponytail. I'll do the same tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we've done these things before. We will be fine," Annabeth added.

"Why do we have to fight in another war? One war is enough," I complained.

Percy had to prove me wrong. "I agree with Piper. One war _should_ be enough. Yet Annabeth and I somehow got involved with _two_ wars _and_ Tartarus. So most of you shouldn't be complaining!"

The boys went to their cabins and Annabeth turned to Hazel and I.

"Percy's... _speech_ made me remember just how young you guys are." Annabeth sighed as she said that.

"You aren't much older," I pointed out. Annabeth sighed again.

"Yet I've had so much time to get used to this stuff. I didn't go on a quest for five years, so that gave me time to prepare. I've known since I was a baby. Having it enforced at just seven helped," Annabeth told us.

"You guys should go pack," Annabeth called as she trudged to Cabin 6.

She was right, like always. Tomorrow's a busy day.

**And, DONE! For some reason, I am having trouble with all the POVs except for Annabeth. Maybe because she's my favorite character. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys(and girls)! This one is a normal chapter, then we will have a POV I bet you didn't expect! No, I can't tell you. *smiles evilly and cackles***

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but we had people over so I couldn't. Today I'm going to camp, so I won't be able to post for a couple of days. **

_**The next day, at breakfast**_

~~~~Hazel's POV~~~~

I sat alone at the Hades/Pluto table. Nico was traveling again. I had packed last night, and felt ready to go. I glanced at the rest of the seven, and noticed what they, or more like the whole camp, were staring at.

Annabeth, instead of looking grim and determined like before, was silently shaking. She wasn't eating. I quickly looked away. _Annabeth's usually so... in control._ It hurt to see her like this. It seemed to hurt everyone else too.

Finally, Chiron led her out.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

Out of all the experiences I've had, my mind _had_ to pick Tartarus. Last night's nightmare was worse than usual. I've been having nightmares since we got out, and I could tell Percy was too.

This time, I was falling into Tartarus _alone_. Somehow, I survived the fall, and then, I saw Percy as a spirit. A voice told me he had died, and was here because of his "crimes against the children of Tartarus." That repeated with all the others I love or care about. Then, at the end I was fighting the army of monsters by the Doors of Death and a monster was about to impale me. Guess who saved me? _Percy_. Once he died, all the monsters disappeared. Then I woke up.

I couldn't eat at breakfast. I was silently crying, like after all my Tartarus nightmares. But normally, I control it before I go out. This time I just couldn't.

I knew everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. Chiron finally led me out. He led me to the Big House, where he nodded to a chair. I sat down.

"Nightmares?" He questioned.

"Yeah. About Tartarus. This one was worse than usual," I answered.

Chiron rubbed my back until I stopped crying. Soon, I pulled myself together.

"Meet you at Thalia's Pine tree?" I asked.

"Sure," Chiron said as he trotted away.

I walked to the Athena cabin to grab my bag. I double-checked everything in my bag. Jeans? Check. Camp Half-Blood t-shirts? Check. I had added some different shirts last night, so those shirts? Check. A bow and arrows? Check. An extra sword? Check. Some snacks? Check. Some mortal money? Check. Drachmas? Check. Ambrosia? Check. Nectar? Check. Chess set? Check. Architecture book? Check. _My hair is in a ponytail, I'm wearing my correct outfit, and my drakon bone sword is strapped to my side. All set!_

I was the third one there. Chiron and Lord Zeus were waiting for me. I bowed to Zeus.

"Rise!" Zeus told me. I did.

Soon, Percy and Leo arrived. They both bowed, and then we waited for the rest of the demigods.

When Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper arrived, they bowed, and then Chiron told us a few rules.

"Now, a few rules:

1) No pranks

2) Don't start a war between the wizards and demigods

3) No killing

4) Act appropriately, follow the plan and I hope to see you alive and in one piece soon."

Zeus opened up the portal. Percy and I stepped in first. Jason and Piper followed. Then Hazel and Frank, and finally, Leo.

~~~~Percy's POV~~~~

When we popped out, Annabeth's eyes wandered. She seemed to spot someone, and told us to follow her. When we stopped, an old man was in front of us.

Annabeth nodded at the man and said, "I am Annabeth, I came to help."

The old man nodded back. "Ah, Annabeth. I knew you would come. Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. How nice of you to join us. I will take you to Hogwarts now. Prepare yourself. Oh, I am Albus Dumbledore. I assume you know about the war, the Chosen One, Voldemort, and the houses?"

"Yes," I said along with Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason. Annabeth just nodded, while studying Dumbledore.

"Why did you say 'prepare yourself'?" Annabeth asked.

**Now, I know this one was short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Hope you like this one. We are finally getting to the good stuff! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back from camp! Yay! Thank you to all the reviewers.**

**I've always thought that Hogwarts was in the country, outside of London. Someone told me that it was in Scotland. *Confused expression* I appreciate that you told me that; I checked on the internet and you are correct. But, for the sake of this story, could you please pretend that Hogwarts is in London? Pretty please? With cookies? (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Also, when I say the gods are 'watching' the mortals, I mean that they have a special power that gods/goddesses have. It lets them watch and hear mortals. **

~~~~Athena's POV~~~~

I voted yes in the council meeting. Yet I wasn't quite sure. This would be the third war for Annabeth, plus Tartarus. Now, as I watched the seven getting ready to go to Hogwarts, I was sure. Annabeth looked so strong, intelligent, and brave. I was proud of her. I was jarred from my thoughts as Zeus knocked on my door. I knew it was Zeus because only he would dare knock on my door without an appointment. I didn't mind though; he was a great father. I opened the door.

"Athena, we are having a little get together with all of the seven's parents. We will talk about their quest, then watch them get to Hogwarts. Are you in?" Zeus asked me with a questioning look in his eyes. The look he only got when dealing with me. I nodded my head and followed him to a little pasture outside of the throne room. That pasture was really nice. A good place to read.

Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, (apparently he was allowed to come on Olympus this once), and Poseidon were already there. Zeus and I sat down.

"Well, I am quite proud of Annabeth and yes, Percy too, for getting through Tartarus," I started.

"Yes, it took quite a bit of strength," Poseidon agreed.

"And did you see how Hazel and Leo closed the doors of death?" Hades asked, obviously proud of Hazel.

"She handled the mist quite well, but I wish she and Frank would have more romance," Aphrodite added.

"Now Aphrodite, let them take things at their own pace. It's been taking you a while to warm up to Hephaestus, hasn't it?" I asked, smirking. Ares and Hades nodded their thanks for saving their children's relationship, and Hephaestus smirked along with me.

"Also, Annabeth did a great job finding the Athena Parthenos. That took skill. I am sorry Minerva yelled at her," I said, switching subjects.

"Yes, also, Percy and Jason make on fine fight team!" Zeus exclaimed.

"They sure do," Poseidon agreed.

"Frank did a fine job in Venice," Ares stated.

"And Leo built the whole Argo II. That has to count for something!" Hephaestus said.

"Shall we watch now?" I questioned.

In response, Zeus snapped his fingers and the video came up.

~~~~Dumbledore's POV~~~~

"Why did you say, 'prepare yourself'?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, in the wizard world, we can set things up, called portkeys, which pull us through space. I set one up to pull us to Hogwarts," I answered.

Annabeth nodded. "Let's go then," she said. _She would get along so well with Hermione._

I walked over to an old tin can. "You must be touching one part of this to go," I told them. They nodded and held on. When I touched it, we got whisked to Hogwarts.

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

It was lunch time, and I was trying to eat. Trying. Ron leaned in to us. "I heard we will have new teachers. They're coming at dinner," he told us. I knew this already. It had been the talk of the school.

"I heard they were teenagers. What kind of logic is that?" I said, adding onto the conversation.

Harry said what I bet we were all thinking. "Tomorrow will be interesting," he said.

"As will dinner," I added.

**Ok, next chapter will be the wizards meet demigods thing that we all have been waiting for. Thank you so much for staying faithful to me even when I was at camp. So, as your reward:**

**DRUM ROLL**

**A double update today! Yay! **

**That means that TWO chapters will be up today. Now, I have to write another chapter for you. Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Double update chapter! Hooray! I hope you enjoy.**

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

Dumbledore told us it was dinner time at Hogwarts, he was going in to the Great Hall, and that he would signal us in. We nodded.

"Okay guys, you remember the plan?" I asked.

"Yes," Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank answered.

"Yup! This man knows the plan!" Leo said.

"Leo, be serious," I scolded him. Then I turned around. Just then Dumbledore signaled us in.

Percy and I walked in, then Piper and Jason, and then Hazel and Frank. Leo strutted in, making peace signs. I'm pretty sure we all rolled our eyes at the same time.

As we walked in, I noticed how this room looked. The room was illuminated by glowing candles that were floating. Part of Hogwarts magic? There were five tables, four were for the houses, the fifth looked like a staff table. The room was big and grand, with four banners representing the houses.

We came to Dumbledore and turned around. I stepped up to start our explanation.

"Before I begin, I assume you have all learned about the Greek and Roman gods in your History class?" I asked.

"Yes," rippled through the room. I continued.

"Those gods are real. Sometimes they come down to have offspring with mortals. Those offspring are called demigods. That's what we are. Demigods. Now we will introduce ourselves, then you may ask questions.

I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, savior of Olympus, hero of Olympus, savior of the Athena Parthenos."

Percy stepped up. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, hero of Olympus."

Then Piper stepped up. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm-speaker, hero of Olympus."

Next was Jason. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, hero of Olympus."

After him was Hazel. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, friend of Arion, hero of Olympus."

Frank followed. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendant of Poseidon, shapeshifter, hero of Olympus."

Lastly, Leo came up. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire-user, hero of Olympus. Currently single." He said the last part with a wink. Piper, who was closest, punched him. "Ow, Beauty Queen! Watch it!" Leo yelped.

"Ενεργήσει καταλλήλως!" {Translation: Act appropriately!} Piper scolded him.

I thought it would be best to switch subjects. "Any questions?" I asked.

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

That girl, Annabeth, asked, "Any questions?" I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked looking at me.

So I asked, "I have two questions. One, what language was that, and also, what will your classes be about?"

Percy, I think, answered. "That language was Greek, and our classes will be about our kind and how to fight. We are also going to help you against... Annabeth what was his name? Voldy-warts?" There were a few snickers, but mostly gasps, echoing throughout the Great Hall. Annabeth only sighed.

"Seaweed Brain, his name is Voldemort. Also, I think at least Ravenclaw would have figured out that we were here to help," Annabeth answered, which earned more gasps from us.

Fred called out, "Are any others of you single besides Leo?" which earned a lot of 'quiet' snickers.

"Feeling the love!" Leo called out.

Piper looked amused. "A new couple!" she squealed.

Leo nudged her. "Piper! Πλευρά σας Αφροδίτη δείχνει!" {Translation: Piper! Your Aphrodite side is showing!} Piper looked embarrassed.

Frank and Hazel looked at Jason and Percy. Jason shrugged helplessly.

Percy said, "Piper, Aphrodite ex parte tua, deus!" {Translation: Piper! Your Aphrodite side is showing!} Hazel laughed at that.

More questions were asked, more questions were answered. Then Harry decided to ask a really ignorant question. "Can you show us some of your powers? And tell us what they are."

I could tell that it was a bad question when all the demigods started smiling.

Percy stepped up first. He rose all the water in the air to create a water horse. The rest showed their favorite powers too. Then, Professor McGonagall came up with the sorting hat. "Now, these demigods are going to be sorted, though they will live in their own demigod house. The sorting will just tell them were to sit during meals," Professor McGonagall told us. Annabeth stepped up first. _I wonder were they will be sorted._

**I am at war with myself. For the sorting, I originally thought:**

**Annabeth: Ravenclaw**

**Percy: Gryffindor **

**Jason: Gryffindor**

**Piper: Hufflepuff **

**Hazel: Hufflepuff**

**Frank: Gryffindor**

**Leo: Hufflepuff**

**That, or something along those lines. BUT I also thought: THEY'RE DEMIGODS. THEY'VE ALL BEEN THROUGH AT LEAST ONE WAR. SHOULDN'T THEY ALL BE IN GRYFFINDOR? **

**Please, pretty please, tell me what you think! I am torn. If I put them all in GRYFFINDOR, we of course have Harry, Ron, Hermione and all those guys. Please tell me what you think, sorting is next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I decided that it will be Gryffindor for the seven. I got a lot of reviews saying so and one makes a good point. The reviewer points out that Percy and Annabeth, who are dating, will not be in the same house, as with the rest of the couples. Plus, they have all been through at least one war, and in Gryffindor, we have Harry, Ron, Hermione, and those guys.**

**Enough of my author's note. Enjoy Chapter 10!**

~~~~Harry's POV~~~~

The blonde girl, Annabeth, stepped up to the sorting hat. While it mumbled, the hall was silent. Suddenly, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Our table cheered.

Next, the black haired boy, Percy, sat down. He look like he was crossing his fingers. Faster than for Annabeth, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Our table cheered again. Annabeth smirked and stood to meet him.

"Καλά φύκια εγκεφάλου, περίμενα ότι θα καταλήξουμε εδώ,"{Translation: Well Seaweed Brain, I expected you to end up here} she said.

He said, "Καλά Wise Girl, περίμενα να είναι σε Ravenclaw, αλλά εδώ είναι καλύτερη." {Translation: Well Wise Girl, I expected you to be in Ravenclaw, but here is good too.}

Annabeth rolled her eyes. I had no idea what those words meant. I only caught 'Wise Girl' and 'Ravenclaw'. I dismissed it as personal matters and continued to watch the sorting. The boy with piercing blue eyes, Jason, stepped up. The hat soon declared, "GRYFFINDOR!" Percy and Annabeth grinned.

He sat down. Annabeth said something in that language again. "Έχω την αίσθηση ότι όλοι μας πρόκειται να καταλήξουν σε Γκρίφιντορ." {Translation: I have a feeling all of us are going to end up in Gryffindor.} Percy nodded, than said, "Omnibus qui sunt afficior Gryffindor in fine."{Translation: I have a feeling all of us are going to end up in Gryffindor.} Jason nodded.

Just as the girl with choppy brown hair, Piper, was about to be sorted, a... thing burst into the Great Hall. All of the demigods got to their feet and drew weapons. The rest of us stared. Percy cursed, and Annabeth yelled, "The Nemean Lion! Jason, fly up and distract it. Piper, use charmspeak to distract and annoy it. The rest of you, distract it, try to get it to open it's mouth! Frank, use your bow and arrows, try to get a clear shot at it's mouth!"

All of the demigods did what she said. Soon, with us staring, the thing or Nemean Lion as Annabeth said, burst into golden dust. Annabeth, Percy, and Jason walked back to our table as if nothing happened.

Hermione immediately asked them, "How did you kill that thing?"

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. "Simple. We've killed literally hundreds of monsters. That was one of the easy ones."

Annabeth corrected him. "That was one of the _kind of_ easy ones. After all, there are some monsters that you just swipe, then they go to the Underworld. But then, I think some giants, Titans, and gods take the place of hard."

"True, Wise Girl," Percy said, looking thoughtful.

Jason nudged them. "Sorting."

They nodded and turned to the sorting hat, like me.

Piper was already sitting with the sorting hat on her head. It debated for a while before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" This time, the demigods just nodded as Piper sat down.

The girl with golden eyes, Hazel, got declared Gryffindor as well.

Soon, all of the demigods were sorted into Gryffindor.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

Professor McGonagall lead us to our demigod house. The entrance was a picture of the 12 Olympians. Professor McGonagall told us the password was Όλυμπος {Translation: Olympus}. We nodded and went in.

We found our rooms and unpacked. Then we met in the commons room. I pulled out my game of chess.

"Anyone, chess?" I asked. Percy shot everyone a warning look, but it appeared that Hazel didn't understand. She stepped up to me.

"Sure," she said. We played for about five minutes before I beat her.

"We probably want to plan for tomorrow. First we are going to play capture the flag. I think we should split the wizards up, so they get more practice. When we're done with the game, we are teaching about Hecate," I stated.

"What do you mean by 'capture the flag'? Is it something from CHB?" Frank said, looking really confused.

Percy answered, "Capture the flag is like war games, without the wall and ... well it's kinda like mortal capture the flag, except with demigods' powers and weapons." The Romans nodded in understanding. Hazel decided to switch subjects and talk about Hecate.

"Well, back onto the topic of the sit-down information, Annabeth, we all know that you know Greek Mythology better than any of us. So what do you know?" Hazel asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hecate, or Trivia, was the goddess of the Mist, magic, and crossroads. She is often followed by a polecat and a she-dog. Although she was a daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria, she sided with the gods in the first Titan war. In the first Giant war, she again sided with the gods. She was the creator of the Empousa. Also, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave her control of the heavens, sea, and Underworld/dead. "

~~~~Hazel's POV~~~~

Annabeth went on for several minutes.

When she stopped, she added, "Hazel, you probably know her better than most of us, after all, you met her."

I shifted under her startling gray eyes.

I managed to say, "She said... like you...said..."

Frank rushed up to me. "Are you okay? You're stuttering," Frank informed me.

"Eyes... intimidating... scary...," I told them. While they looked confused, Annabeth stepped up to me. Her eyes became a lighter gray.

"Is it that my eyes are startling to you? I know you survived the quest... was that because we were on a quest to save the world, so you worked through your fear, but now that this quest isn't to save the world, you fell to your fear?" Annabeth asked, basically saying what I thought. I nodded, while she took my hand and led me to my room, saying I needed rest. I readily agreed. Rest sounded nice. After a few minutes, I recovered from those eyes and went back to the commons room.

~~~~Rachel's POV~~~~

It was getting boring in my cave. Really boring. So I opened my eyes to the future. Unfortunately, I saw Travis running to me in the near future, so I opened my eyes and stepped out of the cave.

"Rachel, Chiron called Council meeting," he said. So I followed him to the Big House.

So, first of all, I want to say that all the facts on Hecate are on _ .com_.

**Also, thanks again to all my reviewers. I was requested to update before July 11th, so here it is. I (barely) made it. One week from today is Annabeth's birthday! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really, truly sorry for the late update. I don't have a good excuse, so all I can do is hope you like this ****_long_**** chapter. *cough* This ****_long teaching_**** chapter.**

**Also, does anyone know how to do those little gray lines? If you do, could you please help me? (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Sorry for messing up Annabeth's birthday. It's not July 17, it's July 12.**

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

Next morning, all of us demigods sat at the Gryffindor table. On my side, the order was: Piper/Percy/Me/Leo/Ron. Across from us, it was: Jason/Hazel/Frank/Hermione/Harry.

"I am so excited to have your class first!" Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I'm glad," I said.

Then I said, "Νομίζω ότι θα πρέπει να οδηγήσει μια ομάδα για τη σύλληψη της σημαίας. Μετά από όλα, η καμπίνα Αθηνά οδηγεί συνήθως μια ομάδα. Frank, θα πρέπει να οδηγήσει την άλλη ομάδα, επειδή η καμπίνα Άρη οδηγεί σ" {Translation: I think I should lead a team in capture the flag. After all, the Athena cabin usually leads one team. Frank, you should lead the other team, because the Ares cabin usually leads the other team.}

The Greeks looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out the Greek, especially ones like Piper and Leo, who hadn't had as much time to study. Percy nodded soon, then said, "Volutpat, Annabeth dicit, Vexillum captionem ducere team puto. Post omnes, ex regula ad Cameram, Pallas agit equos. Francus, qui, ut in aliis quadrigis quia senex plerumque tendit in aliud operimentum bigas." {Translation: Guys, Annabeth says, I think I should lead a team in capture the flag. After all, the Athena cabin usually leads one team. Frank, you should lead the other team, because the Ares cabin usually leads the other team.}

"Why those two cabins?" Piper asked.

I smiled briefly, before saying, "One war cabin against another."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

(A/N: This is still Annabeth's POV!)

As we walked into our classroom, we all stopped. We had seen a picture of the classroom, but the real thing was amazing. There were Greek columns, with a shed on a wall with weapons. Greek fire burned in Imperial gold torch-holders. There were seats like in a school, then a little step that led to a raised platform. On the platform there was a blackboard, and on either side, there were Greek and Roman mythology books. Opposite the shed, there was a wooden door, the door that led to the magic forest. In the back, there was a swimming pool for training. The students started filing in.

Hazel told them, "You will need comfortable clothes, and a quill for taking notes. Go change and come back." Most of the wizards/witches were in uniform, so they filed out. Two boys and a girl stayed. They were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why are you staying peeps? Go change! Go, go!" Leo said, and I saw that Hermione looked offended, while Harry and Ron looked hurt.

Leo also looked hurt. After all, Piper just had punched him in the arm pretty hard. "Ow! Watch it Beauty Queen!"

Piper just smirked.

To Leo, I said, "Leo! That was rude, and also, did you not notice that they are in comfortable clothes. Also, I suspect they have a quill. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, Leo doesn't mean it. He's just being annoying." Ron, Harry and Hermione looked relieved.

Soon, all the students filed back in. I pulled out my drakon bone sword, Percy pulled out Riptide, Piper pulled out Katoptris, Jason pulled out the gladius Hera(grrrrr) gave him, Hazel pulled out her gold spatha, Frank got out his bow, and Leo grabbed a hammer from his tool belt. We held our weapons down, as to not cause fright.

"Okay, first we are going to play capture the flag, camp style. There will be two teams, and each team will have a captain. Each team tries to get the other team's flag. All magic and weapons are allowed, but for you, you can't use your wands. No killing. The captains will be me and Frank. We will pick teammates, then get you guys equipped-up to play," I told them. Frank and I stepped forward to pick teammates.

Me: "Percy"

Frank: "Hazel"

Me: "Piper"

Frank: "Jason"

Me: "Harry"

Frank: "Luna"

Me: "Hermione"

Frank: "Neville"

Me: "Ron"

Frank: "Draco"

Me: "Leo"

Frank: "Susan"

(And so on)

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

The picking droned on and on. I was happy that I was picked early and that I was picked by Annabeth. I was also happy that Harry and Ron were on my team. We were standing together, talking in hushed whispers when Annabeth told us to form a single file line. I was in front of Harry; Ron was behind Harry. I was at the front of the line. Annabeth led me over to the old tool shed. She was muttering things I didn't quite catch. I did however, know that she was _not_ talking about rainbows and unicorns. She had a kind of sadness in her eyes, like she had seen too much in her life. She turned to me.

"Okay, while I fit you with some armor, I want you to think about what kind of weapon you want. We have swords, daggers, spears, and bow and arrows. You will probably want to take a shield, too," she said, then started looking for armor.

I_ will, of course, want a shield. I think I might want a dagger... no, a bow and arrows! That way I can be really precise, and I won't even need a shield! _

Annabeth straightened back up. She started putting on my armor. When she was done, she looked at me. "Pretty good. Have you decided what weapon you want?"

"Yes," I answered. "I want a bow and arrows." She nodded and handed me a quiver full of bronze and gold tipped arrows, and a beautiful recurve bow. "Go sit at your desk while I do the rest of these people," she told me. Then she walked back to the line. I walked back to my seat. Soon Harry and Ron joined me. Harry had a sword hanging from his side, and Ron held a spear. I noticed that all the demigods had already fitted themselves, at least, all the the demigods besides Annabeth and Frank, who were fitting us. Percy, Leo and Piper walked up to us.

"Ready? This will be totally epic!" Leo told us.

Piper turned to me. "This game will probably end quickly. Annabeth, she's a daughter of Athena. She always comes up with the best plans. And she and Percy are going to be hard to beat. They-" She was cut short when Percy punched her playfully.

"We went through two wars, that was what she was going to say," Percy told us. He also sent a glare to the other demigods, as if warning them. They nodded. Soon, the rest of the team came over. Annabeth came over with her sword out. And, although I didn't realize it, I would get to see some real killing/sword fighting/demigod stuff soon. Really soon.

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, kind of. I am again sorry for the late update. But, late is better than never, right? I hope I did okay with this chapter. The first part was hard to write, but I could write more easily in the second part. I saw a cool way to end each chapter, including the Author's Note, and I am going to try it. Please tell me if you like it.**

**WiseGirl0801's demigod advice: Don't steal Zeus' master bolt, help your immortal parent, never look Medusa in the eye, never enter the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and always check if you feel a sudden weight in your backpack! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ummm... Hi? I was going to say sorry, but but I said that last chapter... WAIT. I SAID LAST CHAPTER, 'I'm really, truly sorry for the late update.' I READ THE FUTURE! So, as I was saying, I was going to say sorry, but I guess I'll just give you your double update...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guess who bought the rights to the PJO/HoO AND HP series? **

**Friend: You?**

**Me: No... Rick Riordan still owns PJO/HoO and J.K. Rowling still owns HP.**

**I learned how to do the gray lines!**

* * *

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I walked over to my group, a plan already forming in my head. Suddenly, I stopped. The air seemed... _colder_.

I asked, "Μήπως εσείς αισθάνεστε ότι;" {Translation: Did you feel that?}

Percy nodded, along with Piper and Leo.

"Αισθάνεται πιο κρύο. Θέλεις να πεις στους άλλους;" {Translation: It feels colder. You want me to tell the others?} Percy questioned, glancing at me. I nodded.

The wizards looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. I went into a fighting stance. Percy appeared next to me. Piper and Leo fanned out on either side.

Percy called out, "Frank! Hazel! Jason! Si vos guys est?" {Frank! Hazel! Jason! Do you guys feel that?}

Frank's, Hazel's, and Jason's heads snapped toward us.

"Sed frigidior aer patitur. Quis autem est de gaudere Paradisi gloria. Ego id sent." {Translation: Yes, the air feels colder. Someone is using the Mist. I can feel it.} Hazel called out. I looked at Percy with Piper and Leo.

"Ναι, ο αέρας είναι πιο κρύο. Κάποιος χρησιμοποιεί τη Mist. Μπορώ να το αισθανθώ." {Translation: Yes, the air feels colder. Someone is using the Mist. I can feel it.} He told us.

"Nice to know. Get ready!" I said, warning the others. All the demigods drew their weapons. I glanced back at the wizards.

"Stay back. We can handle this," I told them, then winced at a sudden memory. Thalia and... and _Luke_ were fighting a monster. They told me to stay back. Not a great time to remember stuff like that. Cold laughter filled the room. We stepped together at the same time. Suddenly, a woman with glowing green eyes appeared.

"I am Lamia, daughter of Hecate. Prepare to meet your doom." Then she disappeared. Hazel and Jason looked worried; my expression wasn't much better. It was the Lamia. I glanced at all the dumbfound expressions.

I sighed. "Do you guys seriously not know who Lamia is?"

Jason sighed. "I've heard about her. This will not be just a petty little fight."

"I know. Hazel, can you track-" I stopped abruptly, because everyone suddenly froze.

~~~~Percy's POV~~~~

I was listening to Annabeth, when suddenly, _Bob_ was standing _right there_. I stood completely still (for once), frozen in shock. His death was my fault. All my fault.

~~~~Leo's POV~~~~

I was half-listening to Annabeth. This information could help me. So, I was listening when my mother appeared. I froze. I was the one who killed her. It was my fault. All my fault.

~~~~Piper's POV~~~~

Jason was right next to me. Alive and well. No, he was in front of me. Dying. He can't be dying. It would have been all my fault. Why is he dying?

~~~~Jason's POV~~~~

I knew about Lamia. She was a daughter of Hecate, but got turned into a monster by Hera. She gave monsters the power to smell demigods. And she could manipulate the Mist. She could manipulate the Mist _well_. Also, my mom is standing right in front of me. _Wait. My MOM is standing in front of me?_ I froze.

~~~~Frank's POV~~~~

I was listening to Annabeth. After all, she and Jason seemed to me among the only ones who knew. I guess because they have been at camps longest. When I was listening, my mom appeared. I wanted to run up and hug her. But I couldn't. After all, I was frozen. Frozen in shock.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I wasn't affected my Lamia's trick with the Mist. Nor was Hazel, and it looked like Piper was about to break through.

"Hazel, can you track Lamia with the Mist?" I asked. Just then, Piper broke through the curse.

"Annabeth? Piper? Now, yay for us because we aren't affected by the curse. But to break the curse, we need to attack Lamia," Hazel informed us. I nodded sadly.

"I know we need to attack her - it will distract her from using the Mist. But it would be helpful if she appeared," I said with a look to Piper and Hazel that said, 'If you enjoy having functioning limbs, listen and do my plan.'

~~~~Lamia's POV~~~~ (Didn't expect that, did you?)

After I used the Mist on everyone I could, I simply disappeared. But, a... voice told me to come out. To appear and let myself be attacked. So I appeared again. Because I will do anything for this voice. Anything.

~~~~Piper's POV~~~~

Annabeth came up with a plan, as usual. I was to charm-speak Lamia to come out of hiding. Simple enough. Hazel would need to use the Mist and try to prevent Lamia from using it. Annabeth said she wasn't sure how that would work, because Lamia has had thousands of years to practice. Then, when Lamia appears, we all attack. It was a fine plan.

When Lamia appeared, we attacked vigorously. Annabeth was a demon with her sword, same with Hazel. Soon, we were ready for capture the flag.

We separated into our teams. Annabeth, being captain, stepped up to the front of the group. The gleam in her eye made me think that she had a really good plan. We were going to beat the other team. Big time.

* * *

**Reasons I didn't update:**

**1)Relatives came over.**

**2)I needed to plan strategy-for the double update and all.**

**3)Writers block.**

**Now I need to work on your double update. **

**WiseGirl0801's wizard advice: Be strong, don't trust your muggle relatives (especially the Dursley family), express your thoughts to the sorting hat, and break rules at Hogwarts! (What? It's what the golden trio do.) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's your double update chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

Annabeth walked up to our group for the second time this class. She had a gleam in her eyes that I sometimes got while planning. I decided to listen closely.

She started, "Okay, Percy, you will be on boundary guard. Use your water powers. Archers-"

That was me! I listened even closer.

"Archers, you will be positioned in the trees, try to shoot the air by the other team to scare/distract them. Harry, you will be on guard duty for the flag. Leo and Ron, you will be distraction number one. Run into the left side of enemy territory, make sure they know you're there," she said.

She pointed at two others on our team. "You will be distraction number two. Run into the right side of enemy territory. Make sure they know you're there."

She pointed to one more person. "You will work with Piper and be distraction number three. Run through the center. Piper, use charm-speak to cause them to fight with themselves."

She pointed towards two others. "Help Harry with guarding the flag."

She went on for several minutes. There will be scouts, distractions, and guards. There will be a main attack, and some people who will sneak through the woods and grab the flag.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

We got to go into the forest first. I helped people find their places. I was in the group that will sneak about and grab the flag. I was ready. Frank's group came in looking pleased. They got into their positions. The game started. Distraction #1 went to the left. Leo was running, yelling and setting things on fire. Typical Leo. A couple minutes later, distraction #2 went out. Then distraction #3.

Piper was saying things like, "I believe you should be in power. It was unfair for Frank to be picked." Stuff like that.

I decided going alone would be better. I know this layout better than anyone else. That is why I picked a Roman to lead the other team, besides the parent fact. Frank doesn't know this layout well. We have an upper hand. I snuck through the woods. I saw quite a lot of fighting. I noted that they had put the flag on Zeus's fist. That was way too easy. I pulled out my sword. Frank had put himself on guard. That could be good or bad. Luckily, he was facing the other way. I dashed up, grabbed the flag, and snuck back into the woods. I heard 'alarms' going off. I began to sprint. I made it to the creek. Percy let down the water wall he had up. I was raised on shoulders as soon as I set foot on friendly territory.

I called, "Blue team wins! Everyone to the classroom!" They all filed into the classroom.

Everyone was in their seats.

I started the lesson. "Okay, now is the time to take out your quills."

Everyone took out a quill and paper.

"Now, we will be learning about Hecate today. She is the goddess of the Mist, magic, and crossroads," I said.

"Her roman name is Trivia," Jason added.

"She is often followed by a polecat and she-dog. They were once her enemies," Percy told them.

"She was the creator of Empousa," Frank offered.

"She was the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria," Hazel stated.

"Even though she was the daughter of Titans, she sided with the gods in the first Titan war," Piper stated.

Percy and I winced. "Blue lights," I murmured. Percy nodded.

Leo decided to say, "She was a cool, crazy lady with fire!" We rolled our eyes.

"What Leo _meant_ to say, was she also sided with the gods in the first giant war," Piper said with a pointed look to Leo.

Jason added, "She was gifted by Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon/Neptune, and Hades/Pluto."

"Not many worshiped her, most feared her," Leo said.

We went on for several minutes, passing the narration around.

After a while, I said, "You are dismissed. See you tomorrow."

We taught all our other classes that day the same way. At the end of the day, we went back to our house and went to bed. I shared a room with Percy. It helped with the nightmares.

~~~~Leo's POV~~~~

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dream. I wanted to scream, _"Not now!"_

I found myself back at Calypso's cave. She smiled at me, and led me to my old forge.

"There are many dangers to come. The next war, the war with Voldemort, will be different than other wars," Calypso told me.

"How can we talk?" I asked, really curious.

She rolled her eyes. "I am a goddess. I can come to your dreams."

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry for not coming to get you yet..."

She waved it off. "It is okay. I have faith you will come." _Wow_.

"Umm... okay?"

She smiled, a beautiful smile. "You must try to be serious. It could change fate," she told me. "Also, keep working on that project with Annabeth. That could be useful in this coming war."

I nodded.

"Wake, my hero," Calypso said. I felt my dream slowly fading away.

* * *

**Done. I hope you like it. I tried to get some dream into there.**

**WiseGirl0801's demigod advice: Listen to your dreams (they usually mean something), let a large "mortal" friend come with you, use sheep wool as hand holds, and trust fellow demigods! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I think you guys should just expect weekly updates. Sorry about the over-a-week-long-wait. I know, I know, this update came SUPER late, so guess what you guys get? A triple update. This is a longer chapter, so you guys should be totally happy about this triple update. **

~~~~Leo's POV~~~~

I woke from my dream to knocking on my door. Annabeth poked her head in.

"Leo? Time to get up," she told me, smiling slightly.

I nodded and she left. When she was gone, I slipped on a white t-shirt and some jeans, with leather suspenders. I ran a hand through my curly hair, but it refused to be tamed. I walked downstairs and noticed that all the others were already up and talking around a table.

Percy and Annabeth were both wearing jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. Annabeth had her sword at her side. Frank was wearing a blue shirt with tan pants and Hazel was wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. Jason was wearing a red shirt and matched it with tan pants. Piper was wearing tattered jeans and a white tank-top with dirt on it. The old gang.

"Hey guys! What are you talkin' about?" I asked, wanting to be part of the conversation.

Annabeth turned her gray eyes onto me. "What are we talking about, you ask? Well, we were waiting for you to discuss dreams, then we were going to talk about today's lesson, then just hang-out until breakfast," she told me. I nodded and sat down next to Jason and Percy.

"I had a dream about Calypso. She said this war will be different than other wars, and to keep working on _the project_," I said. Annabeth nodded when I mentioned the project we were working on.

"I wonder what she means by different. Percy and Annabeth, you guys have been through more wars than us. Do you have any idea what Calypso means?" Piper asked, glancing at the people in question.

"Well, she could mean..." Annabeth trailed off, looking deep in thought.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

"Well, she could mean..." I trailed off, sinking into thought.

_Well, she could mean that we will have an easy victory, unlike the last wars. Or she could mean we won't be outnumbered, which could be good. She could even mean that there won't be any casualties... Oh, I think I have something. We are not wizards. So it could be possible for us to not be affected by the spells they cast... I think that's what she means. Yeah._

"Guys, I think I know what she means!" I said with excitement.

~~~~Piper's POV~~~~

Annabeth was about to tell us what she meant, but then she stopped and tilted her head to the side, as if thinking hard again. I told the others not to interrupt her thinking streak.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I was about to tell them what I meant, but another thinking streak came.

_Well, for the war we could charge out with our weapons, then the wizards have their wands tucked in their pockets. If my thoughts are correct, then we should form a wall, kind of, because, hopefully, the spells will bounce off of us. I'll work on this more later._

"Okay guys, sorry about that, I was just thinking. So, I think Calypso means that we won't be affected by the spells the wizards send. After all, we are not wizards, but demigods," I told them, leaving out the part about the war. They nodded as if they understood.

"That sounds right, Wise Girl," Percy told me. Leo nodded.

"Anyone else have dreams to share?" Jason asked.

"Well, if no one has any other dreams to share, then let's start planning our day," I said briskly. Everyone nodded and leaned in.

* * *

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

I woke the boys up early, as usual. We sat together in the common room, waiting for breakfast.

"Hey, let's talk about the new class!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sure!" Ron said. I nodded.

"Well, I wonder what kind of stuff we are learning today. I thought the stuff about Hecate was interesting. And capture the flag was fun!" I said smiling.

Ron looked sheepish. "Thanks for the notes, Hermione," he told me.

_What! He took my notes... Oh! I'll just sit here like I don't care, then when he is least expecting it, I'll get him! _

I grinned at him like a madman. Or madwoman. Harry looked nervous, but Ron shrugged.

"In capture the flag, I was defense. It was harder than it looks. I think that's because the demigods have had more practice. I'm glad we won," Harry said fondly, lost in memory.

Just then, it was time for breakfast. We all filed out.

* * *

At breakfast, I was sitting in between Ron and Harry. The order on my side was; Ron/Me/Harry/Hazel/Jason. On the other side, it was; Percy/Annabeth/Leo/Frank/Piper.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Annabeth asked, glancing at all the demigods in turn. They all nodded. Suddenly, Hazel looked up from her food, golden eyes bright with alarm.

"Hoc enim est sub terra, Monstruosum putas?" {Something is underground, do you think it's a monster?} Hazel asked. I had no idea what she meant.

Jason and Frank nodded quickly, then Jason said, "Κάτι είναι υπόγειο! Νομίζετε ότι είναι ένα τέρας;" {Something is underground, do you think it's a monster?}

Annabeth looked alarmed and stood up, resting a hand on her sword. Percy stood up with her, a hand in his pocket. Girly laughter filled the air.

The two looked at each other and said as one, "Kelli." All the other demigods stood up as well.

"Guys, we will be fighting an empousa named Kelli who hates my guts. Boys, this is usually your cue to sit down," Annabeth said, then, looking at the sky she muttered, "How many times do we have to kill her?" Like she has fought this 'Kelli' before. She probably had.

Hazel looked at Annabeth. "You've fought her befo-" She was cut short as Annabeth yelled, "DUCK!"

Hazel asked no questions, just bent over as Annabeth jumped over her and slashed at...air. She said some unflattering things about speed, then warily faced a girl with fire for hair. Piper was on one side; Hazel on the other. The whole hall was silent, watching to see what would happen.

* * *

"Annabeth! How awesome! We meet again. I see you have a weapon this time. But it's not your precious _dagger_ that _Luke_ gave you. Aww, so sad," she cooed. Annabeth tightened her grip on the handle of her sword. Percy looked about to jump up, then remembered something and sat down again.

"I killed you once. I can kill you again. I had hoped you would learn something about demigods. You know, like the fact that we kill you? Well, all the more work for me! Oh, and never, ever mention Luke again," Annabeth said, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Oh, Daughter of Athena, I thought we could make your death quick. Alas, you shall suffer more than you did in Tartarus!" At that, Kelli lunged. Luckily Annabeth was ready. She rolled out of the way and stood up again. Kelli spun around and circled Annabeth. Annabeth circled with her; sword held out, ready to strike. And strike she did. Apparently, Kelli got impatient, and soon all I could see was a blur of orange, blond, and bone.

* * *

A few minuets later, Annabeth stood triumphantly over a pile of golden dust. She was breathing heavily, with some cuts on her arm, leg, and forehead. Piper and Hazel congratulated her, and she sat down. Percy handed her... _something_. She ate it, and a few seconds later, her cuts healed.

"Why didn't you let the boys up, and the girls fight?" I asked, because I thought she would want help.

"I didn't let the boys up because empousae can charm-speak and can use the Mist. It's hard for men to resist. I didn't let the girls fight because... well, she angered me, and I didn't have time to let the others attack. Plus there was only one monster, so it would have been harder with more than one person," she answered.

Harry, being ignorant, asked, "Who's Luke?" I swear I saw a tear slide down Annabeth's cheek.

Percy simply said, "A friend. Let's not talk about it." He glanced at Annabeth who was curled against him with wet eyes. "Yes, a friend," she said, quieter than a whisper. We dropped the topic after that.

**There! I hope you guys like that. I think Hermione was a little OOC. *shrugs* I haven't read the books in a while. Sorry about that.**

**I think the chapter is pretty good. I got some action in there. It's also longer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**When I say call, I mean an Iris message. Only Dumbledore doesn't know what an Iris message is. **

**Here it is, the second chapter in your triple update! Yes, I know that was a bit slow, but the words don't appear magically. Someone has to write them. Turns out that someone is me. Huh.**

* * *

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

After my fight with Kelli, I was tired. That was understandable, she was one of the harder monsters. But crying in front of people? No. It shows weakness. Curse Harry and Kelli for mentioning Luke. Harry did it out of stupidity, which I don't adore. But I guess I can hold back my blade. Kelli, though, knows how much Luke's death hit me. I was mad at her. So now she is dead.

After breakfast, I trudged to our classroom. Percy was beside me and the others followed close behind. _I think I am going to like this class. Our teaching plan is really great. I did most of it, of course._ When we got to our classroom, we went straight to our spots. Soon the students started filing in. _Oh, yes. This will be good._

* * *

~~~~Dumbledore's POV~~~~

The students seemed to be enjoying the new class. I found the gods and demigods interesting too.

This morning I got a call from Annabeth. She said she would like a meeting. She told me that she had a plan for the war. Being a daughter of Athena, I expected her to plan ahead. I told her that after dinner, I would gather all the professors and summon her for the meeting. She seemed satisfied with this. I wonder what she has planned. She can be as mysterious as I am sometimes.

* * *

~~~~Percy's POV~~~~

I stood in my position for the class today. We were going to divide up the class. One group would be the group that doesn't know about the gods. The teachers of that group would teach them the basic facts. The other group, that knows about the gods, would be taught some myths. Annabeth said something about teaching about the myths we experienced first. She also said that we taught about Hecate to the whole class because she is basically their patron goddess. Annabeth, Piper, Jason and I were the group that would teach about the myths. Hazel, Frank and Leo would teach about the gods. She said something about tests, but I didn't hear her. I got distracted by a butterfly.

Soon the students filed in. Annabeth started talking. She is really good at this whole teacher thing. Funny she wants to be an architect instead of a teacher. Or not funny.

I tuned in to what Annabeth was saying. "...divide you into groups. One group will be of people who know about the gods; the other of people who don't. Now, give me a raise of hands, who feels confident about their knowledge on the gods?"

I saw that about half the class, give or take a few, knew about the gods. Annabeth seemed pleased. She gave a nod. "Good. If you just raised your hand, please come up here. You will go with Percy, Jason, and Piper. I'll join you in a second. Piper, you explain about what we are going to do." She paused, waiting for the students to follow instructions. They did. Jason, Piper and I led them to one side of the classroom. I saw Annabeth direct the other half to Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Then she walked over to us.

I felt relief flood through me. She was just taking a second to direct the other students. But when she got over, she said, "I'll be back soon. I just have to do some... _stuff_." With that, she ran off.

* * *

We corralled the students in our group onto the floor while we stood in front of them.

"Okay, because you know about the gods, we are going to teach you about some myths. One by one, we will take you over to the side to do a test," Piper explained. All the students nodded.

Jason started talking. "Have you ever heard about Lupa, the she-wolf?" Mostly everyone shook their heads no.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would start with that, Superman." Jason, being mature, stuck our his tongue. I responded with the same gesture. Jason started telling the story, but I just blocked it out, because I knew this story by heart. The students looked enchanted by the story. A few smart ones were talking notes. _I wonder where Annabeth is..._

* * *

~~~~Hazel's POV~~~~

Frank, Leo and I corralled the students who didn't know about the gods over to one side of the classroom.

I started the class."Okay, for starters, there are twelve main Olympian gods, plus hundreds of minor gods. The gods have two forms: one Greek, one Roman. Their personalities change slightly when they change to different aspects.

"Let's start with Zeus, or Jupiter. Zeus is Greek, Jupiter is Roman," I told the group.

Frank picked up on where I left off. "Zeus/Jupiter is the king of the gods, God of the skies, lightning, thunder and pride."

Leo added on. "He is married to Hera." I rolled my eyes at him. He should really learn more about the ''myths''. Pretty much everyone knows who Zeus is married to.

And so it continued. We each spouted a line or two about the god/goddess we were focusing on. Soon, we were all the way at Aphrodite/Venus.

* * *

~~~~Dumbledore's POV~~~~

I got another call from Annabeth. She said she needed me to test one of her theories about the war, and it needed to be now, so she could know whether to change strategies. I asked what the theory was. She told me that Leo got a dream visit from a girl named Calypso. The girl said that the coming war would be different from other wars. Annabeth explained how she thought that her group of demigods wouldn't be affected by the spells we wizards cast because they were demigods, not wizards. She wanted me to test the theory by casting a harmless spell on her and seeing if it worked. When I asked why she asked me, she told me, "You're the only wizard I trust here." That warmed my heart. I told her to try and trust Hermione too. I told her that they have a lot in common; I told what they have in common. And in the end, she decided to trust Hermione. I'm glad.

* * *

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

I was in Percy, Piper, and Jason's group. Annabeth hasn't been in the classroom since she told us what to do. I guess I was worried about her.

Just then, Annabeth poked her head in. "Hermione Granger. I would like to see you in the hallway," she told me. Harry gave me a squeeze. I'll admit I was nervous. Annabeth is not someone you want as an enemy. And normally, when Professors single you out, it's a bad sign. I slowly walked towards the door.

"Grab your wand, Hermione," she told me, before slipping out into the hallway. I grabbed my wand and walked to the hallway with new-found confidence. If she wants me armed, it can't be too bad, right?

**(I wanted to end it here, but it wasn't long enough.)**

~~~~Harry's POV~~~~

I watched Hermione disappear from my view. Then I turned back to Percy, Piper, and Jason. If Hermione has her wand, she'll be okay. Ron scooted over next to me. We proceeded to watch our teachers tell about the Giants. They seemed to have remarkable knowledge on them, as if they fought them personally. They _have_ fought _a lot_ of monsters personally.

**Now, I know this chapter is a little short, but I was writing this and my mind just went, "Okay, stop there." I told my mind it wasn't long enough, so it let me add another 5 lines. Plus, don't you think it's a good place to stop?**

**Anyone else devising a plan to get out of school on October 7, convince your parents to buy you the Blood of Olympus, read it, and still do your homework? **


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~Ron's POV~~~~

Hermione came back smiling slightly. Annabeth came back with a gleam in her eyes a few minutes later. She came to the front of the room.

"Everyone, listen up. You are dismissed. Go to your next class. See you tomorrow," she said, making a shooing gesture with her hands. We nodded and filed out.

I worked my way towards Harry and Hermione, who had been pushed away from me in the hustle.

"Hey guys, learn anything new today?" Hermione asked. Harry and I both nodded.

"I did too. Very interesting. And Annabeth's plan..." Hermione said, trailing off. Lucky for her, Harry and I knew her well enough to know when not to ask questions.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

The others looked at me expectantly. I gave them the brief version.

"I have a battle plan. I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight. I'll present the plan, and if he approves, I'll tell you guys when I get back," I told them. They knew me well enough to know not to ask questions.

The next group started filing in. "Everyone, places!" I whisper-shouted. Everyone moved to their places and I started explaining to the students. Then they divided into the groups and I went over to my group.

* * *

"Does anyone know the myth about Odysseus and Polyphemus?" I asked. Percy laughed out loud. I allowed a smile.

The students shook their heads. I started the tale, with Percy bursting into laughter whenever I mentioned Nobody. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at him. Seaweed Brain.

* * *

The students' eyes went wide as Jason, Piper, Percy and I told about the giants. We gave no clue that we fought them personally, of course.

~~~~Frank's POV~~~~

I was bored with teaching these students about the gods. I mean, can't History teachers at least _mention_ the gods?

* * *

"Mars is one of the patron gods/goddesses of Rome," I said in time for my turn.

"He has an - What do you call them?" Hazel asked fanning her face in a cute way.

"Man, Hazel. You really missed the last seventy years. It's called an affair, Dude," Leo said.

I punched him. "Don't talk like that to Hazel," I hissed at him.

"Professor Frank, Professor Hazel, and Professor Leo?" a student asked. We got out of our argument and continued teaching. It was a boring, boring day.

* * *

It was the last class of the day. _Finally! _

We taught, but when I looked over at the other group, I could see they were bored too.

* * *

When we finished our last class, we still had to wait, letting the other students go out first. Then we had to go to dinner.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I was pretty confidant with my plan. I checked it time and time again for flaws, fixing the ones I found.

I reviewed my plan one more time as I walked to dinner. I slipped down next to Percy, who pulled me close and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. Then the food appeared. Our old friend drakon appeared as well.

* * *

This time I let everyone fight. There were some drakons in the War with Gaea. I wonder if my sword will be better against this drakon or worse.

We knew the monster. We knew how to fight together. We knew what to do. But we didn't do it. Because an old man walked in. A very powerful old man. I could tell that much. What else would make the drakon disappear?

Hazel called, "Quod suus 'abiisset drakon. Non possum sui. Sed quis est iste?" {The drakon's gone. I can't feel its presence. But who is that?}

"Great!" Jason called.

Percy then called out, "Ο Δράκων έφυγε. Δεν μπορώ να αισθάνομαι την παρουσία της. Αλλά ποιος είναι αυτός;" {The drakon's gone. I can't feel its presence. But who is that?}

I took a deep breath. The gears in my head were turning. I looked around. Everyone was frozen by fear. Well, almost everyone. I saw a few waiting, seeing what we would do. The man was...

"Voldemort," I said, stepping up to him. Almost everyone gasped. I didn't care.

He chuckled. "I see we have a smart one. Until the battle field, Daughter of Athena," he said before disappearing.

"He gone?" I asked Hazel. She nodded.

~~~~Dumbledore's POV~~~~

It was the end of the day. I watched as the students returned to their houses. I thought about how Voldemort appeared. I thought about how he knew that the demigods were here.

I saw Annabeth wait for a moment, cocking her head to the side. When she was done, she grabbed Percy's hand and walked away.

* * *

I didn't lose any time. I called the professors to my office. Then, I sent my owl to deliver a message to Annabeth. Just as promised, the message called Annabeth to my office. I sent Minerva to show Annabeth how to open the door to my study. I was interested in the plan and theory Annabeth had.

**Now, you are all going to come attacking me, because I haven't updated for about a month. I do, however have reasons.**

**My soccer practice/games have started.**

**My knee was injured. Had to take care of it.**

**I got, wait for it, PERCY JACKSON'S GREEK GODS! *fangirl scream* (Yes, I am a daughter of Athena, but I still fangirl. How surprising.) **

**I went to the library. Enough said. (That's right, I got four new novels. And I started reading them. Then, being the book nerd I am, could not put them down.)**

**I didn't know what to do with this story. I decided that, after the meeting, we shall do some fun time skipping to just before the war. Any feedback on this?**

**Now you know my reasons. This might make you happier. I have decided to do weekly updates. Or try to. I'll try to write all week, then post on... Tuesdays? Sound good? Good. **


	17. Chapter 17

**School started today! My updates might be a little slower, but I will still try to update on Tuesdays!**

* * *

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

Hogwarts was huge. The architecture was amazing, but some of it didn't make any sense. Maybe that was part of Hogwarts' magic.

I followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

As we entered Dumbledore's office, I noticed that almost all the people here also sat at the fifth table in the Great Hall. The fifth table appeared to be a staff table.

Just like I thought.

Dumbledore nodded to a chair. I sat down.

"So, Annabeth, I have heard you have a plan for the war?" he questioned me. I nodded, and opened my mouth to tell my plan, when another professor - Professor Snape - cut me off.

"We shouldn't listen to this _demigod_," Snape said, putting emphasis on the word demigod.

"Silence, Severus. She is aiding us with defeating... Voldemort," Dumbledore said. I nodded.

"Okay. So my friend Leo, son of Hephaestus, had a dream saying that this war will be different from our other wars," I began.

"Wait, you have fought in more than one war? And you're only... what? Seventeen?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking amazed. I nodded and continued.

"So anyway, I had this theory that we demigods wouldn't be affected by your spells. I tested this theory, and it was proven correct."

"My plan is quite simple. You wizards will have your wands tucked in your pockets, easily in reach. But the weapons you will have out will be swords, spears, bows and arrows... that kind of stuff. The enemy army will not be expecting that. I think that we demigods should be in the front, so that the spells bounce off us. After the enemy realizes that the spells will not work on us, they will probably try to get us out of the way so they can use their magic. When they're doing that, our archers, who are positioned in the trees, can shoot some of Voldemort's army, until they realize that arrows are raining down on them. Leo and I could then throw out the trap we are working on. Then, I think we should charge. If you wizards for some reason lose your weapons, then you pull out your wands. I doubt Voldemort will be expecting that. And... yeah," I said, finishing off my plan. I waited for their feedback.

"What is this 'trap' you are talking about?" one professor asked.

I grinned. "Secret," I told him. He nodded.

"I think it's a good plan. The only thing that troubles me is that Voldemort knows you demigods are here, so he might know what weapons you will use," Dumbledore told me. I had thought of that.

"He might know what we will use, but he probably doesn't know how to fight our weapons," I said.

It went on for about half an hour - them asking questions; me answering them. At last, the meeting ended, with an approved plan. I went back to the Demigod house.

* * *

I stepped into the house, and immediately Percy kissed me. I kissed back.

Leo's teasing made us pull apart.

"I got my plan approved. Want to hear it?" I asked.

All of them nodded. I sat with my head on Percy's shoulder and his arm around me, and told them the plan.

"My plan is quite simple. The wizards will have their wands tucked in their pockets, easily in reach. But the weapons they will have out will be swords, spears, bows and arrows... that kind of stuff. The enemy army will not be expecting that. I think that we demigods should be in the front, so that the spells bounce off us. After the enemy realizes that the spells will not work on us, they will probably try to get us out of the way so they can use their magic. When they're doing that, our archers, who are positioned in the trees, can shoot some of Voldemort's army, until they realize that arrows are raining down on them. Leo and I could then throw out the trap we are working on. Then, I think we should charge. If the wizards for some reason lose their weapons, then they pull out their wands. I doubt Voldemort will be expecting that. And... yeah," I said.

When I was done, Piper nodded. "Good plan Annabeth. But what project are you working on with Leo?" she asked.

"Secret," I said, grinning. Leo nodded.

Frank looked worried. "What if I fall out of the tree when I'm there?" I laughed and held up a rope.

He nodded. Jason looked down at his watch. "It's 7:00. Anyone want to do anything?" he asked.

Leo stood up. "I'd like to keep working on _the project_. Annabeth, want to come help?"

"Sure," I replied, standing up as well. I gave Percy a quick peck and followed Leo into his room.

* * *

**(Okay guys. Flip back to chapter 10. Read the last part. Done? Then you can keep reading.)**

~~~~Rachel's POV~~~~

As I followed Travis to the Big House, I wondered what the meeting would be about. This really wasn't a good time to have a meeting. Lots of the cabins had counselors on the quest. Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite.

When we got to the rec room, I saw Will and Clarisse arguing. I slipped down next to Chiron, who was watching the argument with his three-thousand-year-old eyes troubled.

Chiron suddenly shouted, "Enough! Everyone is here now. I called you here to decide whether or not to invite the Romans over as an act of friendship."

Katie looked like she was thinking. "I say we let them. It would be an act of friendship and peace, and we would get to know our half siblings better, " she said.

Will grinned. "I agree with Katie. It couldn't be that bad."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Are you crazy!? They'll bring weapons, and what if they want to fight?"

"Your father is Ares," I stated. She scowled at me.

"So?" she asked. Luckily, Travis and Connor cut her off.

"I think we should let them in," Travis said.

"There will be more people to prank!" Connor added.

* * *

After a while, we had about an even amount of people saying we should invite the Romans over or saying that we shouldn't invite the Romans over.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Will.

"We could Iris Message the seven, since they have some head counselors, " I said. Chiron nodded, so I Iris Messaged them.

~~~~Percy's POV~~~~

When the Iris Message shimmered in next to me, I jumped.

Rachel was in the mist. "We are having a meeting, about whether or not to invite the Romans over as an act of friendship. Since you guys have some head counselors - Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite - we decided to Iris Message you guys," she explained.

All of us looked at each other. Then, at the same time, we said, "Invite them over."

Rachel nodded. "Well, good luck guys!" And she waved her hand through the mist.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's our next chapter!**

**Guess what? I decided to be nice, and tell you about the project Leo and Annabeth are working on! *Aphrodite smile***

**To begin this chapter, we need to do some time-skipping. Hold on!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**!.!**

**!.!**

**!.!**

**!**

**We made it!**

* * *

2 months later

~~~~Voldemort's POV~~~~

_The 'demigods' have been in Hogwarts for about 3 months. I am waiting for my Death Eaters to come back from Hogwarts. Each time I send some Death Eaters, they don't come back. It's funny. Not haha funny, but a that's-really-strange funny._

* * *

I'd just given-up about ever seeing my Death Eaters again, when they came running up. Or, one of them did.

He was gasping. He told me, "Weapons. Defenses," before being struck down with an arrow. I couldn't see the shooter. They must be good. But we're better.

~~~~Frank's POV~~~~

"You got him. Good shot, Zhang," Leo said. He was looking through his "newly improved" telescope.

"Thanks."

We went back into the Great Hall. I slipped down next to Hazel and gave her a kiss, which made her blush.

**(Lunch Time)**

~~~~Dumbledore's POV~~~~

Many Death Eaters had been trying to get into Hogwarts. That made me worried. Voldemort was definitely trying to kill or capture the demigods. Luckily, all of them had very fast reflexes.

I flashed back onto the plan Annabeth had. That had been going on a lot lately, ever since Piper had a dream of her mother. Aphrodite had apparently warned Piper that Voldemort was going to attack soon.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

"Αναρωτιέμαι τι είναι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι. Σαφώς, Βόλντεμορτ τους έστειλε. Αναρωτιέμαι πότε θα επιτεθούν." {I wonder what those people are. Clearly, Voldemort sent them. I wonder when he will attack.} I said.

Percy grinned and put a hand over his heart. "Wise Girl δεν ξέρετε κάτι; Καλέστε τον Τύπο!" {Wise Girl doesn't know something? Call the press!}

I responded by slapping him. Then kissing him.

"Hey, quod possit vos transferre? Quare nos non loqui Latine?" {Hey, could you translate that? And why are we not speaking in English?} asked Hazel.

Percy translated what Hazel said, then translated what I said to Hazel, like she asked.

"Ήθελα αυτό να είναι μια ιδιωτική συνομιλία. Υποθέτω ότι κανείς δεν ξέρει την απάντηση στην ερώτησή μου;" {I wanted this to be a private conversation. I'm guessing nobody knows an answer to my question?}

Percy said, "Nope! You're the smart one here Annie."

"Do _not_ call me Annie! My name is Anna_beth_," I told him. He just grinned and nodded.

"Sermone hoc esse volui. Ignotum mihi coniectura mihi responsum flagitemus?" Percy said, translating what I thought was what I had said.

Frank, Hazel, and Jason nodded.

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

"Death Eaters are coming a lot. I think they're going for the demigods," Harry said. I nodded.

"But the way they deal with them is even more amazing than them fighting those... 'monsters', as they call them," I added.

"They're so calm, ending the Death Eaters' lives. I know for a fact that I would be hesitant to kill anyone, even someone evil," Fred said.

"I know. They're just like, "Oh look, a person's dead. Let's go eat some chips!" Harry said, grinning like a madman. Everyone laughed.

* * *

I walked through the crowded hallways with Ron and Harry, trying to get to my class. We were learning a lot of new things.

When we stepped in, I knew something was wrong. There were only _five_ professors, not seven. Annabeth and Leo were not in the room. Nevertheless, we all sat at our desks, and waited for class to begin.

"Now, before you ask questions, Annabeth and-" Percy started, before Piper cut him off.

"_Professor_ Annabeth and _Professor_ Leo."

Percy rolled his eyes. "_Professor_ Piper, please stop cutting me off."

Piper punched him, then said, "Percy, shut up and let me explain!"

Percy slapped a hand over his mouth. I wondered how Piper did that.

"Okay, Professor Annabeth and Professor Leo will not be joining us today, due to the war. They are getting... _something_ ready," Piper told us. We all nodded.

"Okay, today is a fighting day. Grab your weapons and go to your weapon professor," Frank told us. I smiled and nodded to the boys, then grabbed my bow and a quiver full of arrows. I followed Frank.

~~~~Annabeth's POV~~~~

I slapped Leo for the umpteenth time.

"Leo! Stay awake!"

His head snapped up. I rolled my eyes and passed a paper over to him.

"Try this. See, that would go there, then this would go here."

His eyes widened. "Annabeth, this is awesome! We could totally put this here, then..."

''You keep working on that. I'll work on this," I said, nodding towards the main blueprint.

"But Annabeth," he said, pouting, "That's not fair!" I grinned and asked if I should call Piper in. He found it was a lot easier agree.

I leaned over our blueprints.

Our trap was a hot-tub like thing, except the water had different modes. When you touched the water or fell got in, you either felt at peace, like you wanted to sleep, compelled to turn against their allies, burned to ashes (actually, it literally burned you), hopelessness, cluelessness, like you were turning into a nail (It was Leo's idea), or saw your worst fear. Leo and I each had a head piece that read our minds and changed the water to what we wanted it to be. For example, if we needed more people, we would put the water on "Turn Against your Side" mode. Also, it folded into a little rectangle of metal the size of a gum wrapper.

Leo passed a blue print over to me. I looked at it. "No, because the others probably don't know how to work it, and if each of us want a different thing, it could blow up," I told him. He nodded.

~~~~Voldemort's POV~~~~

We had set up camp in the woods surrounding Hogwarts. I had not seen any activity from them. I wondered what they were doing.

We would attack tomorrow, as soon as we were all controlled and ready to fight.

I relayed that message to my Death Eaters. They all nodded, except one. Later, he said he was going to guard. I caught him sneaking out.

_He could be dangerous,_ I thought.

* * *

**Chapter! Hope you like it.**


End file.
